walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Christine (Fear)
Christine is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is a resident of Broke Jaw Ranch. Pre-Apocalypse New York City, New York Nothing is known about Christine's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that Christine’s first husband was killed on September 11, 2001, when the South tower collapsed. Southern California Sometime after her first husband's death, Christine met her second husband, Jerry, at a survivors' group meeting. They fell in love, got married, and moved to Broke Jaw Ranch in preparation for the end of days, which Jerry said September 11, 2001 represented. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Brother's Keeper" Christine is among the ranchers and Natives to help defend the RV wall from the horde in an attempt to protect the ranch community. When the zombies break in, she is attacked by a zombie but saved by Alicia and is among those to evacuate to the pantry. "This Land Is Your Land" Christine is among the ranchers to evacuate to the underground pantry. As Alicia addresses the crowd about those who were bitten, she stands near Dax Daley and witnesses the bitten survivors begin to have second thoughts about sacrificing themselves. She prevents Kerry from leaving, informing the crowd that the morphine is the best thing they can get and it will take away all pain. After Alicia puts down the elderly Black Hat man, she suffers a panic attack and flees the scene. However, Christine is able convince her to go back and "do her part" after the bitten victims "did theirs". After all of the bitten survivors are put down, Christine sits with Alicia and they go share moments from their lives before the apocalypse, including her losing her husband in September 11 and meeting her second husband. She gives Alicia some meaningful advice and listens to her story about her experience at summer camp. During her story, she passes out and succumbs to suffocation. When Alicia tries to wake her up, she is distracted by a reanimated rancher and goes to put her down. When other more reanimated ranchers and Natives attack her, she is able to fend them off and drag Christine's body to the armory. After rescue arrives, Alicia fully realizes that Christine is dead as she is unable to wake her up. She is stabbed in the head to prevent reanimation and is left in the underground pantry as the ranch burns. Death ;Killed By *Troy Otto (Caused) Troy secretly redirects a massive horde of walkers towards the ranch. When the horde gets to the ranch and attack everyone, the remaining survivors enter the pantry. *Suffocation (Alive) Due to the lack of air, several survivors suffocate, among them Christine. *Alicia Clark (Before Reanimation) After rescue arrives, Alicia realizes Christine has died and sadly stabs her in the head to prevent reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Christine has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 *"Brother's Keeper" (No Lines) *"This Land Is Your Land" Category:Deceased Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Broke Jaw Ranch Category:Religious Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Widowed